This invention relates to an oscillator circuit comprising an oscillator with a CMOS gate. Oscillator circuits of this kind are known from Radio-Electronics, 58(1), January 1987, page 65. As is shown, a suitably proportioned CMOS gate consumes power only if a quantity of charge Q is transferred from a first supply terminal, through a PMOS transistor, to a gate output which is loaded by a capacitance C. If this takes place at a frequency f, the CMOS gate consumes a current I equal to I=f.multidot.Q. Because the gate output of a CMOS gate is fully charged or discharged to the applied supply voltage levels wherebetween a potential V prevails, the current consumed is I=f.multidot.C.multidot.V.
In the known oscillator circuits the frequency varies in dependence on, for example, the temperature because the characteristics of CMOS transistors are temperature-dependent.